Inseverable Bonds
by YurtLord
Summary: UPDATED 4/1/18 The master-padawan relationship between Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano has always been strong. But when Anakin has to choose between repeating his past life, or saving the lives of his friends (and lover), that relationship will be put to the test. NOT YET COMPLETE. I am splitting the story into three acts. Expect Act III sometime in late April. Please review
1. Act I

**Chapter 1**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

The dawning coruscant sunlight seeped into my dorm, signaling the start of a new day. I stretched out and lazily rubbed my eyes until I could see the stars of the outer rim. I slumped back down and was reminded by the first time I met my master, Anakin Skywalker, by feeling the necklace he got me last week for my birthday. I smiled to myself thinking about how compassionate he is, contrary to when we first met. I guess even the strongest men are soft on the inside. I remembered when I first walked off of the ship on Christophsis and had to break the news that HE was my master, and not Obi-Wan. He seemed so frustrated with my presence at first, like he just wanted to get rid of me. Honestly, it was kinda cute. I'd like to think he's glad he didn't get rid of me. At that moment, my comlink started beeping, and I threw my pillow across the room and let out a loud groan. I am NOT a morning person. I rolled over like a fat wampa and pushed on the comlink.

"Ahsoka here" I whispered groggily

"Wow, I'm surprised you answered this early in the morning, snips. I was afraid I was

going to have to break out a bucket of ice water" he snapped with a slight chuckle under his breath

"You wouldn't dare. Anyways, I guess I'm full of surprises. I only learn from the best."

"Damn right. Well anyways, get down to the council doors, Master Yoda said he has an assignment for us"

"Ok, give me a few minutes skyguy"

Skyguy was the nickname I first gave him when we met. He acted like he didn't like it, but I knew he was smiling on the inside. In return, he nicknamed me snips, because of my snippy attitude. I ended the transmission and crawled out of bed into the refresher. I turned on the shower and let the water warm up. In the meantime, I leaned towards the mirror on the wall and examined myself. My eyes seemed more blue than usual; like the oceans of Kamino. My lekku was now growing longer, so they aligned with my upper chest. And my white facial markings seemed to blend in nicely with my sun-red skin. Soon the warm steam started to fog my image, and I hopped in. The hot water felt amazing rushing against my sore muscles. Recently, Anakin has really been pushing me, and I would say it's for the better. He really wants the best of me, and I really appreciate him doing so. I reminisced about all the adventures he and I have had together. Like when I saved him for the first time on Christophsis, when he saved Master Secura and I from the exploding cruiser, when I saved him and Master Kenobi from the cave on Vanqor, when he saved me from getting sucked into outer space, and when he brought me back to life on Mortis. Come to think of it, I owe my life to him, and I don't trust ANYONE more than I trust Anakin. I redressed in my jedi attire and drudged along the halls of the jedi temple. I was always impressed with the temple itself. It had tall ceilings, marble floors, and ancient patterns engraved in the walls. My soft footsteps echoed through the grand halls until soon I reached the doors of the council chambers. My master was leaning against the wall, his suave brown hair brandished over his forehead and his blue eyes shined like the brightest stars. He wore his dark tunic and his red jedi symbol was marked on his shoulder. He smiled at my arrival and I could see his scar along his right eye move with his facial expressions. He had told me he got it during an encounter with Ventress, which would explain why he has such an intense hatred for her.

"You took your time" he chirped

"Like I said, I learned from the best" I replied

"Sometimes I forget how similar you and I are, Obi-Wan did always warn me of that. Anyways, let's not keep Master Yoda waiting."

We entered the council chamber, and stood in the center.

"Good morning masters" we both said in sync.

"An important mission I have for you, Skywalker" Yoda answered. "To Zygerria, you and Ahsoka will go. Rebuilding the slave empire, the zygerrians are. Allow this, we cannot."

"The people of Kiros have been abducted, and you and your padawan need to locate them. We know they have to be somewhere near Zygerria." Mace Windu finally spoke.

"I humbly agree. You can count on Ahsoka and I." he boomed back.

I loved the confidence he had around others; he was never scared of anybody, and I thought that was pretty attractive. _Wait, what? Get this out of your head Ahsoka!_ I was disturbed by my thoughts, but I just can't help it. I know jedi aren't allowed to form attachments, and I would never give up my life as a jedi. Well actually, I could think of some... _exceptions_.

"Round up the 501st Anakin," Obi-Wan stated. "I'm coming with you on this one." he smiled.

We exited the hall and I could not help by sense an uneasy aura from my master.

"Master?" I asked. No response. "Master?" I asked again, a little louder this time.

"Woah, what?" he blurted out.

"Tell me what's bothering you, you know i'm always willing to help."

"Thanks snips, but it's something I don't want to talk about. Go round up the men, i'll be in my quarters." he answered.

He walked off in a rush, and vanished around a corner. I had a strange feeling, one I had not felt since I first met him and we were walking in the desert on tatooine, returning Jabba's kidnapped son. It then hit me; he was thinking about something in his past, but what? It had to be something recent that triggered this, since he seemed fine before we entered the council chamber. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I am sure of one thing: this is going to be an interesting mission.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I rushed away from Ahsoka, embarrassed for her to see me like this. Why did the council choose me? They know I was born into slavery, and that my past still haunts me today, and they have the nerve to chose me for a slavery related mission? What the hell? I stormed up to my room and aggressively rushed in, the door hissed close behind me. I had to get away from Ahsoka, I couldn't let her see me become emotional, or she'll unload on me with questions. She really cares about me, and I appreciate it and all, but i'm scared I might ruin my relationship with her because I have been hiding a secret from her since the day I met her on christophsis, and i'm afraid I am going to spill the beans sometime soon, so I need as little conversation with her as possible. The big secret is something that is against every jedi moral there is, and is especially bad because I am the person that she is supposed to look up too, but the secret is that I love her. Her ocean deep eyes and the way her smile lights up the room makes me melt, and I just want to pick her up and spin her around like I won the greatest trophy known to man. But of course, this would never happen since it can't happen. I slammed my fist into the metallic wall and produced a loud thud. A single tear precipitated down my cheek; I am so afraid of losing her, I start to worry every mission now. I try to teach her everything I can, and I do it passionately so she understands that she means the world to me. I gathered my backpack and clipped my lightsaber to my belt; this was going to be an interesting mission indeed.

 **Chapter 2**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I entered the hangar and found Ahsoka talking to Obi-Wan. They seemed to be discussing a plan. I decided to voice my opinion.

"I hate to say screw your plans, but i've got this one." I rolled out a blueprint with illustrations to help get the point out.

"In order to locate the colonists, we are going to need to get information from the queen. And to do that, we will have to disguise ourselves to look like slavers." I used my fingers to trace the smooth paper when I talked.

"Rex, Obi-Wan, and myself will dress as zygerrian slavers, while you my young padawan, will act as a slave." Those cold words danced on my tongue with spiked boots, and brewed up terrible flashbacks in my mind.

"No fair master, why do I have to play the part as the slave?", she beautifully whined. Her soft voice massaged my brain, and could put the scariest beasts to sleep.

"I tried it once, I was never any good at it." Obi-Wan shot me a look.

"Besides, the role of master comes easily to me" I snorted

"Well next time, try to be more convincing at it." she replied. I smirked at her comment, and Obi-Wan let out a soft chuckle.

We got into costume and boarded our zygerrian-themed ship. I could not help but look at the beautiful togruta standing in front of me. Her costume consisted of bright colors, and a beautiful golden cross hung betwixt her eyes. Also, it was rather _revealing_. I angrily thought to myself, _Snap out of it Skywalker! She's 16! 16! Your 21! Drop the feelings now!_ I came back to reality at her beautiful smile and her confident attitude.

"Come on master, we will find my people." I had completely forgotten that the people of Kiros were togrutas, so this mission had a lot of sentiment for Ahsoka as well.

"I know we will Ahsoka, and i'm glad you are here with me." I boldly stated.

"Thanks skyguy." she smiled back.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

We were nearing Zygerria. Anakin and I were seated, talking about things. I could sense his anger building, and I knew by the end of this mission, some of my questions would be answered. Obi-Wan entered the hull with Rex, and reconfirmed the plan with us.

"Rex and I will try to locate governor Roshty, as he will be able to answer some of our questions." Obi-Wan ensured.

"Yeah, and I will take Ahsoka as my _slave_ to the palace, and find out where these missing colonists are." Anakin answered

"And just how are you going to get the queen of zygerria to tell you where the colonists are?" Obi-Wan asked.

"With my magnetic charm of course." said Anakin. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, yes, of course." teased Obi-Wan.

Anakin and Rex went into the cockpit to land the ship, but Obi-Wan stayed in the hull with me.

"I can sense your worry for Anakin. He has never talked about his past, has he?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Only to tell me he won't talk about it" I sighed.

"As a child, Anakin and his mother were sold into slavery by the Hutt clan. He has since struggled to put his past behind him"

"Oh" I whispered. This is why he had an uneasy feeling. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Yes, make sure you do." he finished.

My master was a _slave_? Someone as strong and kind as Anakin grew up as a _slave_? No wonder he hated these zygerrians so much. He was always one to hate suffering, so I guess this is why he grew up to be so helpful to those who were less fortunate. I felt the engines stirring, and we soon landed on the sand of the horrid planet. My dark robes covered my red skin as the orange sun beamed down on us. We approached the center market and my eyes were in shock as what I was seeing.

"Snips, there are going to be some things here that you aren't going to like to see. When I was on Tatooine, my mother was sold in a market just like this."

I didn't answer, I was too overwhelmed by what was happening around me. People were starving, begging for leftovers and crumbs, young women were being taken advantage of in alleyways, and most terrifyingly, zygerrian slavers were whipping slaves that weren't meeting their standards. It made me sick. We finally made enough ruckus (hey don't blame us, it's what we do for a living) to end up inside the queen's palace. We marched up the cobbled stone stairs and I was astonished by the magnificence of the architecture. And I thought the _Jedi_ temple was impressive. We entered the throne room to see a few important looking zygerrians, a few slaves, and most importantly, the Queen of Zygerria. She had a slender frame, and had killer yellow eyes; eyes of satisfaction. She wore a diamond tiara on her head and was dressed elegantly.

"So, you claim to be the man acquainted with Bruno Denturi?" she asked.

The way she looked at Anakin made me want to rip her head off. Already, it was no secret she thought highly of him, based off just his looks.

"Yes your majesty. However, when I spoke with him, he failed to describe your beauty." He answered. He was always good with the ladies.

"Really" she snickered. She started blushing. "And did he speak of my intense hatred for him?"

"He needed not your highness, as a matter of fact, Bruno Denturi won't be speaking. Ever again." Anakin said coldly.

"What you mean?" asked the queen.

"Bruno Denturi is dead, by my hand." He sure was comfortable with lying. "Here is a slave from his palace, compensation for my efforts." He grabbed my robes and yanked them off, exposing my rather revealing attire.

"Unhand me Brigand!" I boomed loudly.

He looked at me funny, almost as if saying, "Gosh snips, that was terrible!"

"Ah, yes, a fine species she is. Bruno always knew how to choose a beautiful female."

She moved towards me and caressed her bony fingers around my shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me." I said as I slapped away her arm.

"Though she will have to be processed." the queen claimed.

Processed? The hell does that mean? Either way, I didn't want to know.

"Lars Quell, walk with me and maybe we can put a price on your slave." she said patiently.

"With all due respect your majesty, how could I put a price on this slave when I look upon the beauty of your highness, whose beauty makes the brightest stars seem dull by comparison." Anakin charmed.

I rolled my eyes, were all guys like this?

"Lars Quell, you flatter me."

"No your majesty, however…" He pulled the queen close and started whispering in her ear. Her eyes grew wide and Anakin produced a small grin. I couldn't believe my eyes. What was he saying?

"Lars, stop it, stop it! Ooh, you are a bold one aren't you?" she said seductively.

That made my blood boil and I wanted to spring on her and push my lightsabers through her chest.

"I wish you to be my guest at the slave auction." retorted the queen.

"It would be my honor your highness." replied Anakin.

I sure hope Obi-Wan and Rex were having as much luck as we are.

 **Chapter 3**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I hated acting as if I were interested in this Zygerrian Queen. If it were up to me, I would have killed her already. My true love was for the beautiful girl standing beside me, not some feline whore who viewed slavery as commitment. We made it up to the Queen's box and looked down at the coliseum. There were many floors of spectators, all thirsty to see the pain of others. It made me sick, and reminded me of what I did to those tusken raiders years ago. Guards blocked off all entrances, and the coliseum had a pretty good security team. Ahsoka and I stood next to the queen while she gave announcements. A male slaver entered the box and whispered something into the queen's ear. She then spoke loudly:

"Now, welcome special guest: Obi-Wan Kenobi! Jedi Knight!"

I shot a look at Ahsoka, and a look of terror emerged on both of our faces. I looked down to see my old master, slowly limping out into the demon light. He was beaten pretty bad, and I wanted to turn and snap the Queen's neck.

"Friends, do not fear the jedi, as they are no different from others we have forced into submission. The jedi have already become slaves to the republic, and dedicate their lives to serve a corrupt senate."

As much as I hated the queen right now, those words hit me hard. She was _right_ , we are slaves to the republic, in a way. I shook these thoughts out of my head and looked back at Obi-Wan. I was going to save him one way or another.

"Teach the jedi his place." The queen said, and handed me her electro whip.

I stared at it with a blank look on my face, terrible memories rushed through my cerebral cortex and I started to feel light headed. I leaned forward and grabbed the whip, forcing a weak smile on my face. As I turned to walk out of the doors, I gave Ahsoka a wink, and mouthed "I've got everything under control." She smiled back at me, then I walked out.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I hated to see my master so uneasy. I really wanted to help him. Obi-Wan is like an older brother to him, and I know he won't actually whip him. But that means we will blow our cover, so I prepared myself and was ready for combat. I glanced at Rex across the coliseum, he was blended into the crowd, and still wore his zygerrian armor. He gave me a reassuring smile, and then I looked over at R2. He had all of our lightsabers with him, and he got ready to dispense them. Anakin had reached the ground floor, and was striding out to Obi-Wan, who was held captive in the center of the coliseum. The crowd was going wild, and craved to see the pain that was about to be inflicted on the jedi knight. I cannot believe how sick some people can be. Anakin graciously marched up the steps and took position behind Obi-Wan.

"Looks like I have to rescue you again old man." I was able to read off his lips.

I sighed and shook my head, I knew this mission was going to be an interesting one. Anakin looked up at R2 and gave him the signal. He then glanced my way and gave me a warm smile. I melted on the inside, I love the way he looks when he does that. Then, R2 opened a hatch and catapulted Anakin and Obi-Wan's sabers into the air. They gracefully floated in the cool air for a little bit, then plummeted into the open hands of my master. They started to fend off from the guards. Rex somehow ended up on the ground level with the masters, and the three of them were fighting for their lives against the mass amounts of guards that were pouring into the coliseum, like buzz droids on a starfighter. I watched in horror as Rex and Obi-Wan fell to the ground, electricity pumping through their veins. Anakin was all alone down there. He looked up at me.

"AHSOKA THE QUEEN." He shouted.

R2 pumped my lightsaber to me and I seized the queen.

"Looks like your slave empire is finished." I growled.

"Get that thing out of my face you little scug."

Next thing I knew, I was paralyzed by the flow of voltage coursing through me. I fell to the ground, exhausted, and the world swirled into a dark color.

POV: The Queen

After I finished with my "slave" I walked over to the balcony to see "Lars Quell" against my army of guards. I was surprised to see that even with 4 whips around him, with electricity being jolted into his systems, the look of determination was still in his eyes, and he was still fighting. Such determination. But why? I knew he was a jedi assigned to stop my slave empire, but he was different from the rest. I will find out why.

 **Chapter 4**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I woke to the warm sunlight shining down on my jaded skin, and the soft chirping of birds. I was comfortable, and it instantly reminded me of Ahsoka. On the contrary, I sat up to see the queen, and I immediately force choked her and lifted her off her feet.

"My friends, where are they?" I commanded.

"Continue to misbehave, and they die." she squeaked out.

I dropped her to the floor and turned my back to her.

"A most curious jedi who cares for his friends more than his own mission."

My eyes narrowed and I gave her a death stare.

"You were once a slave, weren't you?" She demanded.

"What makes you think I was a slave?" I demanded.

"The noble selflessness in your eyes, and your determination to end slavery is beyond any others I have seen."

"Well I'm not answering that, so would you just tell me where my friends are." I snapped back.

"Let's make a deal. If you promise to stay with me forever, I will free your friends and they can leave. And you will not be a slave, but something a bit more." She said as she wrapped her arms around me. It took everything I had to not shove her to the ground. "Anakin Skywalker, I love you."

"Sorry your highness but that's not an easy decision. Besides, I'm not allowed to love, it is against the jedi code." I responded

"It's funny how you say that yet you love that fake slave girl of yours." she spat out

"What?" I croaked. My voice was weakened.

"How do you know that?"

"I am no fool Skywalker, I see the way you look at her, with such protectiveness, as if there is something more to your master-padawan relationship. Tell me, what is it about her that you love."

I sat in silence for a few moments, angered by her asking me such personal questions. I then cleared my mind and thought about Ahsoka. I suddenly started speaking without even thinking:

"Her deep blue eyes get the most of me. The way her smile lights up the room, and her soft voice is so soothing. But most importantly, her attitude. She is fearless and is always up for a challenge. She is caring and compassionate, and is always willing to help others. She has been at my side for 2 years now, and I am so glad I met her on christophsis. I can't believe I actually wanted to get rid of her at first." I rambled.

"I see. Well i'm sure she's lucky to have you."

"Well, she doesn't exactly know." I murmured

"You haven't expressed your feelings to her Skywalker?"

"I don't want to ruin our relationship. I would never tell Ahsoka anything that would make her uncomfortable" I baffled out.

"I think you are just bad at taking hints Skywalker. She reciprocates the way the you look at her, you just don't realize it."

Those words hit me like a freight train.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, Skywalker. Now, have you decided to take up my offer?"

I gazed upon the setting sun through the polished glass window. This was an important decision indeed, but I could not live with myself if I was the source of so much pain inflicted on my friends.

"You know, I think I will accept your offer your highness. I cannot allow the suffering of the people who are closest to me."

"Good choice Skywalker." she whispered softly.

The next thing she did COMPLETELY crossed the line. She leaned in forward ever so slowly and closed her eyes; she tried to kiss me!

"Back off sleemo!" I shouted as I pushed her to the ground.

"That does it Skywalker! I will free your friends, but you will live to regret it!"

"Bite me."

Guards swarmed the quintessence of a throne room and began zapping me with cattle prods until I was laying face first on the cold, hard, stone.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I woke up to the cool breeze blowing past my body, and soon discovered that I was hanging a few hundred feet in the air, inside of a rusty cage. I almost had a heart attack, and instantly wished Anakin was here to comfort me. I then found a hologram transmitter laying next to me, and it started beeping. I accepted it, but the caller had my transmission muted, so the caller could not hear anything I said. I then heard the voice of the queen, then a somewhat familiar voice. Anakin

"Master!" I screamed. No response. I guess she really did mute me. I decided that yelling into this machine wasn't going to help me, so I patiently listened.

"Anakin Skywalker, I love you." was the first thing I heard. My heart broke into a million pieces.

"Sorry your highness but that's not an easy decision. Besides, I'm not allowed to love, it is against the jedi code." Anakin said. This comment also did not sit well with me.

"It's funny how you say that yet you love that fake slave girl of yours." She spat.

I looked up to the hologram and felt the warmth of Anakin Skywalker through the hologram. Could this really be happening? Could he really love me back?

"What? How did you know that?" his voice sounded weak.

"I am no fool Skywalker, I see the way you look at her, with such protectiveness, as if there is something more to your master-padawan relationship. Tell me, what is it about her that you love." Now that I thought about it, he does give me that look quite often.

He then poured his heart out and it made me tear up.

"Her deep blue eyes get the most of me. The way her smile lights up the room, and her soft voice is so soothing. But most importantly, her attitude. She is fearless and is always up for a challenge. She is caring and compassionate, and is always willing to help others. She has been at my side for 2 years now, and I am so glad I met her on christophsis. I can't believe I actually wanted to get rid of her at first."

Once he finished talking, tears streamed down my cheeks like the waterfalls of Naboo. I am so happy he feels this way about me. The queen then brought up her deal again. I could feel Anakin's frustration. He _hated_ to watch people suffer, and he _hated_ his past life as a slave. The visible agony and worry in his eyes was unbearable to watch, and I turned my head. Anakin answered, and if I wasn't crying enough before, I certainly was then; he accepted her terms. He was going to free myself, Obi-Wan, and Rex and stay on Zygerria as a slave. I now know that this _is_ the man I love.

 **Chapter 5**

POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi

Captain Rex and I were being railed on by electro whips for hours when all of a sudden, they stopped. I looked over at him, and he was mortified by my expression.

"Don't worry general, were gonna make it out of this one."

I loved the confidence he had, and I understood how Anakin put so much trust in him.

"I know we are, be strong captain." I choked out.

"Get up scugs." One of the guards slobbed. "You are leaving."

They were letting us go? For what reason? I brought my right hand up to my beard and started thinking as we marched. We passed through what seemed like an impenetrable complex until I felt a familiar presence bump into me.

"Master Kenobi! Rex!" Ahsoka squealed.

"Ahsoka! Am I glad to see you. I find myself asking this question more and more, but where is Anakin" I asked.

Her eyes started to tear up.

"The queen said if he stays here as a jedi slave then she will free us." she squeaked out.

I let out a sigh.

"And i'm assuming Anakin agreed?"

She shook her head yes, tears in her eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Don't worry kid, were coming back for him." Rex stated.

"Indeed we are." I chimed in. I knew I taught him how to be selfless. I was proud of him, even though I wished he had declined the offer.

The zygerrians returned our sabers to us and escorted us to our ship.

"Don't come back." one of them grounded out.

I solemnly shook my head and closed the ramp behind me. I inputted the coordinates for Coruscant. We were going to need some serious back up.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I woke to the taste of prison cell floor and rolled over on my back, which immediately exploded in pain. I tightened my face and spat out every single foul word known to man. The room reeked of disease and twi-lek prostitutes. Trust me, after living on Coruscant for so many years, I couldn't possibly forget _that_ foul odor. There was a leaking pipe on the ceiling, that made a weary dropping noise every few seconds. My cell door buzzed open and a couple of drunken zygerrian guards yelled at me.

"Come on jedi scum, do we have some work for you!" yelled one of them.

"Yeahhhhh." the other one said, while burping obnoxiously. "Were gonna make your life hell."

"Yeah well you seem to doing a pretty damn good job of it" I said as I covered up my nose. They smelled _horrible_. "If you were to be standing in a twenty mile radius to me you would be making my life hell."

They looked at each other with confused looks. _Drunk idiots_ , I thought.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, I think he is saying that we smell like the ass of a Bantha." One of them said, finally putting two and two together.

He broke his alcohol bottle in half over a counter and plunged the spiked glass of the bottle into my abdomen. I shrieked out in pain and dropped to the floor, clutching my wounds.

"That'll teach you, now get up and grab a pickaxe, you'll be outside today."

I took off my robes and wrapped them snugly around my wounds, and all I had left on was a thin tank that I got from Obi-Wan on my last birthday. I was able to walk on a pathetic limp, kind of like an old Kaminoan, until I got to the _work station_. I entered, and lets just say I found the missing colonists. Hundreds of togrutas were lined up, some grabbing shovels, some grabbing pickaxes, and some pushing carts around. I was shocked, and in a state of complete horror. People were sweating, some collapsing on the floor, some being whipped by guards. Terrible flashbacks of Tatooine swirled into my mind, and I grew nauseous. I swallowed the lump in my throat and pried a pickaxe out from a rock. I weighed it in my hands, then struck the rock with all my hatred and it crumpled to bits.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

"We can't just leave him there!" I shouted.

"Trust me Ahsoka I don't want to either! We are going back to the temple and discussing this with the council. Then we are going back with more forces and saving Anakin's skin, once again." Obi-Wan finished.

His anger was visible, and you couldn't blame him. Anakin was like a younger brother to him. I slumped back into my chair. I felt so empty and cold without him here.

"Master, I know that If it were me, he would have turned this ship around and would not stop until he saved me."

"Yes, and that is his reckless side to him. And we can save him by relaying our message to the council."

Again, I felt cold. Cold like the ice caves on Ilum, when I constructed my second lightsaber. Anakin took me to get my second kyber crystal, but that time was different from the first. The first time, I was excited to be a jedi and found mine in no time. On my last journey, it took me longer, and I felt so hopeless without Anakin. I remembered that we exited the ship together, and I felt so warm and comfortable as he embraced me. That is, until he let me go off into the cave. I stood there nervously, until I realized that I had to make him proud. The fuel that kept me going in that moment was the warm embrace of Anakin Skywalker, and I would do anything to feel that again.

 **Chapter 6**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Sweat poured off of my face as I shattered my thousandth rock into nothing more but tiny rocks and dust particles. I stopped and took a long swig of water. The water was disease-ridden and barley processed, but to me it tasted like holy water. I finally felt at peace. Well, _almost_ at peace. Of course, Ahsoka wasn't here. That peace ended as another scar was added to my collection by the cracking of a whip across my beaten back.

"Get back to work you useless scug." demanded one of the guards.

I almost lifted him off of the ground and choked him until his trachea stopped functioning, but I decided against it.

"Yessir." I croaked.

For hours on end, I transitioned between swinging a pickaxe at rocks, and burying my shovel into the Zygerrian planet. They had us digging 5x5 feet holes into the ground, claiming that there is some treasure left thousands of years ago by early zygerrians. As I finished my third hole, I looked down into the pit I created to see the mixture of blood, sweat, and tears pooled at the bottom. As if it couldn't get any worse, sharp lightening filled the night sky and water began to force itself down to the dusty planet. Khalices had formed on my hands, and filled my palms. I pushed myself up off of the dirt and was escorted to my cell. I flopped down on my lame excuse for a bed and let the pour of rainwater lull me to sleep.

It was cold. The chilly Coruscant air filled my pores and sunk into my organs.

"Ahsoka, were asking you back. I, am asking you back." I said as I held out her silka beads in my palm."

She walked up to me and met my gaze; her eyes were not the same. They were a chilled blue; unlike the normal ocean blue. She used her hands to close my fist.

"I'm sorry master, but i'm not coming back."

She strided out from me and walked out into the Coruscant morning.

I woke up in a cold sweat like I got hit with a freeze ray during a heat wave. I hyperventilated heavily and panted for what seemed like hours until I was able to regulate my breathing. My visions don't lie to me. I know that for a fact. I need to see her, and I need to see her now.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

We entered the clouded atmosphere of Coruscant and touched down onto one of the landing platforms. The exiting ramp lowered and I took off like a gundark down the runway, through the cafeteria, and through the temple halls until I skidded to a stop outside the council doors. I started wailing on them with my fists like a child, until they started to creak open. I slid through the tiny crack that was forming. I wasn't going to wait on them to open. Anakin is in trouble, and he needs help. Fast.

"Ana- needs help fas- we nee- go now." I was able to pant out, sounding like a child who was losing at freeze tag.

"Slow yourself little Soka." Master Plo spoke. It calmed me to hear Master Plo's voice. He was the closest thing to a father i've had. After Anakin, he was the next person I was closest to.

"I think what Ahsoka is trying to say is that Anakin took one for the team and is stuck on Zygerria as a jedi slave. We must leave immediately if we are to save him." Obi-Wan boomed from behind me.

"Dispatch a team, we will. Rescue Skywalker, we must. Rescue Skywalker, we will." Master yoda confirmed.

 **Chapter 7**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

It had been a little over a week now, and I am starting to lose hope. I've been trying to construct a makeshift comlink, but i've had little success. I have grown sick, and if i'm not laboring, i'm puking my guts out. I don't know how much longer I can go. The only thing keeping me alive right now is the thought that I will see Ahsoka again. My eyelids are every color of green and purple, and bruises are tattooed across my body. Dried blood covers my body, and I cannot begin to describe how hungry I am. We are given a meal every other day, and I can't function anymore. Before I die I _need_ to tell Ahsoka how I feel about her, and time is running out. I decided that I was going to die here, as no one was coming for me, and there is no chance of escaping this hell hole. There was a rusty chisel laying in the corner, and I decided that I was going to write my last words into the cell wall. I forced the chisel to me, and began to carve in my first words, when my cell door buzzed open. It was the queen.

"Skywalker, Count Dooku has ordered your death." She said, sounding a little too happy.

"So even you have a master." I smirked back.

I felt my stomach churn as she backhanded me across the face as hard as she could. My ears began to ring and I was temporarily dazed.

"Dooku is not my master!" She angrily exclaimed. "I will give you one last shower and meal, and then you will be executed in front of all my people, unless of course, you decided to change your feelings for me" she said as she brushed my face.

Those were some lousy options.

"I am a man of dedication your highness, I do not love you and I never will." I spoke confidently.

"Then you will perish like the others." She ended.

I was drug along the floor by the same two drunken guards until my body was thrown like a ragdoll into a refresher. It wasn't much, but it will do. I crawled to the shower and turned the knob on the faucet and let the water warm up. I ached as I limped over to the mirror and gazed into it. I jolted back and screamed. I was _hideous_. Like _bad._ I was able to see the scars, gashes, bruises, and any kind of wound scattered across my face. My hair was greasy, and I noticed a terrible odor coming from my core. Now I was the one who smelled like the ass of a bantha. I struggled over to the shower and climbed in. I slumped over, as I couldn't stand any longer. I felt at peace with the warm water rushing down my face. It was so soothing. _Almost_ as soothing as Ahsoka. I washed my entire body, most of the time with a grimace. The soap seeped into my cuts and screamed at my body to stop. At least I know that it's working. I washed away all of the dried blood, and a mess of red water washed down the drain. I pulled a warm towel around me felt like heaven. I redressed into my jedi armor that was neatly laundered and exited the refresher.

"This way scug." One of the guards murmured.

I followed them until a bone-jarring tremor filled the hallway. I took advantage of this and ran outside and looked into the azure sky. There were cruisers! Republic cruisers! They came back for me! I felt so happy; I was saved. That is, until I was tackled and cuffed by the familiar zygerrian guards. _Not again!_ I was hauled back into the coliseum until I was in the middle, in front of the entire population. The chant of _kill him! Kill him! Kill him!_ Flooded the coliseum. I looked up to see the queen standing above me, electro whip in hand.

"You are a fool Skywalker!" she hissed.

At that moment, the world began to go slow. Clone troopers aimed at guards, guards aimed at clone troopers, and at any moment, all out warfare could begin.

"We can prevent this violence on my planet!" boomed the queen.

"I will allow Skywalker to earn his freedom from Zygerrian tradition!" she exclaimed.

"And how is that." a familiar voice said; Obi-Wan was stood atop the coliseum with Ahsoka.

I started to call for her, but the stock of a rifle connected with the back of my head.

"Skywalker will fight, gladiator style, against the most preposterous being in the universe! A rancor!" she said.

The entire audience gasped.

"Forget it, you will let him go now or else you will regret it!" Obi-Wan replied.

"Stop!" I shouted. All eyes were now on me.

"Your majesty I accept."

"No Anakin! Do not risk your life!" Obi-Wan pleaded

"It's okay master, less lives will be lost this way. Besides, how could I possibly lose with having your training at my side?" I said with a smile.

He reciprocated my smile, and sheathed his lightsaber.

"You drive a good point." He agreed.

"Then it is settled. The tradition will begin immediately." The queen cried

 **Chapter 8**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Again, Anakin accepted. I wish he didn't but that is just the man he is. He always puts his own life in danger before anyone else. A quality of a true jedi. I didn't deserve to have his training, let alone him in general. He was all alone down there, and although he is very powerful, there is only so much one can do to a rancor. Hot liquid began to stream down my face. I cannot afford to lose Anakin, I love him and he loves me. I am not going to lose him before I get the chance to tell him. I sobbed quietly as the hideous, slimy, terrifying rancor emerged from the opposing gates.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I've lived on Tatooine for the first nine years of my life and seen some things that a young boy should not see, but nothing compared to the brutal beast lingering beyond me. This monster in front of me had razor sharp teeth, what seemed like fangs for toes, a snobbish snout, and the eyes of the dark side. The large, brown reptilian beast stepped forward and let out the most bone chilling howl I have ever heard in my life. How did they manage to get a rancor to Zygerria? That question quickly dispersed from my brain, as the murderous monster began to charge at me. I ignited my sky blue lightsaber and charged back; I don't run from anything.

I used the force to leap high over the core of the monster, landing on an extended arm. I pushed my lightsaber through the rocky skin and began to ascend along the scaly arm. It didn't seem too happy with this. An angry shriek filled the coliseum, and I was thrown off by an insurmountable force. I rolled along the barren dirt until the monster caught my gaze. It was bleeding. And if it bleeds, you can kill it.

I reignited my saber and sliced through one of it's toes. It didn't seem to enjoy that as much I thought it would. I was scooped off my feet and seized in the air by the malevolent hand that wrapped around my entire body. I was able to slice through a finger, and I was dropped to the ground. I backed up made some observations. I knew I was not going to be able to kill this thing with my lightsaber. Unfortunately, I didn't have much. I looked up to see my terrified face on the jumbotron, that everyone was watching. _That's it! The jumbotron!_ I made some quick calculations, then sprinted towards the vicious rancor. I used all my might to jump up onto the crown of the beast, then used both hands and plunged my lightsaber into it's head. As expected, it screeched in pain and bobbed it's head upwards. I timed my jump perfectly, and exploded with all my strength to jump as high as I possibly could. I was able to grasp the edge of the screen of the jumbotron as gravity tried to pull me down.

I started to scale the wall, with the beast still injured below me. I heard the cries of the spectators in the distance, but I did not let them overwhelm me. I made it to the top, and began to cut through the thick metal that connected the jumbotron to the ceiling. After some confusion of the crowd, and the hot sparks that jumped back at me, the jumbotron plummeted from the sky. I held on for dear life, until I sprang from the platform and rolled onto the red surface. I turned back to see the beast. But this time, it wasn't so scary, due the weight of a jumbotron resting on top of it. The rancor has been defeated. Cries boomed throughout the stadium, and I spotted the queen in her box. Her face was priceless. I didn't wait for her to announce anything, as gunships started to land in front of me. I jumped in and hitched a ride to the top, where Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were waiting for me.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I knew he would do it, I just knew he would. If anyone could take down a humongous beast with nothing but a lightsaber, he could. I felt his presence grow closer, and closer, until I saw his figure emerge from the gunship that hovered in front of us. He sprang from it, and ran over to me.

"Hey there snips." He said with the biggest grin

"Couldn't stay away from me, could you master" I teased.

The thing I did next even surprised me at first; I looked up into his eyes, then I pressed my lips against his.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I had just reunited with Ahsoka, when the best thing in my life happened to me; she kissed me. I was surprised at first, and I broke the kiss for split second before returning one of my own. The feeling I received was unlike any other. It felt as if all hunger in the universe ended, as if the war was over; as if the Yin connected with the Yang to form complete harmony. We slowly pulled away from each other. I didn't care if Obi-Wan was watching, it's not like he hasn't broken the attachment rule with Satine.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way." I whispered

"I have from the start, I just didn't see it until recently. I love you master."

"I love you too Ahsoka, but don't call me master. I hate the feeling that you are my slave, because you are much more to me; Ahsoka, you mean the world to me, and I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"You are so sweet. I love you too mas-, I mean, Anakin."

I held her in my arms as the sun began to set behind us. Every shade of yellow and crimson filled the cloudy sky, and I could not picture a place I would rather be.


	2. Act II

**Chapter 9**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

We had just boarded the _Resolute_ and were en route back to Coruscant. As happy as I was to be back with Ahsoka and headed home, I was _not_ happy about discussing what had just happened with Obi-Wan. I dreaded the conversation I was about to have with my master as I trekked up the stairs to his quarters. The door slid open and I found my master laying down with one hand behind his head and the other running through his auburn colored hair.

"Anakin you cannot be serious." I could tell he had been thinking about this.

"I'm sorry master, I know that a jedi does not form attachments, but sometimes feelings get in the way. And besides, who said feelings are always bad?" I argued.

"Anakin, she is your padawan. You are someone that she is supposed to look up to, to learn from, not to be romantically attached to." He hissed back. He sat up now and was pacing around the room, with his iconic left hand pinched over the bridge of his nose.

"Come on Obi-Wan, you can't tell me not to have romantic feelings for someone when you are guilty of it yourself." I countered.

"Yes Anakin but unlike you I can control those feelings, and put my duty before them." He snapped.

"To be fair, I _did_ put my mission before my feelings, I _did_ find the colonists." I argued, again.

"Fair enough, but Anakin, please try to minimize these feelings. I would never tell the council about this, but if they found out, you know what the consequences will be."

"I know master." I started at him then asked a ballsy question. "Don't you ever want to stop the attachment rule? Like go up to the council, and say that it needs to be lifted, and jedi should be allowed to love?" I asked.

He rubbed his beard patiently and replied "More than you would think."

"Then why don't we?"

He shot me a look. "Anakin, you and I both know that would never work. We would both get kicked out of the order."

I sighed and decided that he was right, the rule would never change.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And hey you owe me a drink, I went through hell to save your ass back there." I chirped.

"Alright fine, I'll take you to _79's_ when we get back. _Coruscant Zeros_ on me." He said with a smile.

I forced a smile back and exited his quarters. That wasn't as bad as I thought. I ambled through the corridors of the _Resolute_ until I had reached my dorm. _Home sweet home_. I entered my room and the cool air hit my face as I walked in and made a chilled blanket around my torso. I waddled to my bed and was out before I knew it.

It was dark. But still, there was a chilly breeze rushing through the sewers of the lower levels of Coruscant. As I chased after Ahsoka, I felt my life slipping away, as the one person I loved was fleeing from my life.

" _Don't do it Ahsoka!_ " I pleaded.

" _Wish me luck_."

I jerked up and let out a bellowing shriek. Sweat was flowing down my sides, and I was huffing and puffing uncontrollably. I was comforted by a pair of familiar arms that wrapped around my shoulders.

"Everything's alright, i'm here." Ahsoka's soft voice entered my ears. "Another nightmare? Tell me what happened."

Ahsoka knew about my dreams for the most part, i'm notorious for having terrible visions.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me." I begged.

"Of course I wouldn't Anakin? Why would I?" She asked.

"Well so far, my visions have never lied to me." I said while twiddling my thumbs. "And in my dreams I saw you leave the temple, your life as a jedi, and most importantly, me." I pounded out.

She pulled me closer as our lips locked again. I was taken back to Zygerria when I had first experienced this. Such a rewarding feeling.

"I would never Anakin. I love you and I will never let you go." she sobbed out.

"I love you too, snips." What she told me next shocked me.

"I know you do. When I was being held captive on Zygerria, The queen had a hologram in my cell. I heard everything you said to her, so yes, I know you love me."

I pulled her tighter and we just sat there, talking. We continued to express our love when Ahsoka slid a hand through my armor and up my chest. I pulled back.

"What Anakin? You said you loved me!" she snarled.

"I do Ahsoka." I replied passionately. "I love you for who you are, not for what's under all those clothes. We are not ready yet, but when the time is right, I won't hesitate to let you know." I answered, truthfully. Her anger subsided.

"That meant a lot. Thank you." She answered.

"It is the truth." I finished.

I pulled her close and laid back on the soft mattress that filled the room. I began to gently rub her montrals and run my hand down her lekku. She _loved_ that. Before I knew it, the sound of soft purring filled my ears, and I looked down to see the love of my life drifting asleep. If she wasn't the most beautiful thing in the galaxy when she was awake, she sure was when she was _asleep._ She slept so peacefully and it reminded me of why we are even in a war in the first place. My eyelids began to get heavy, and I found myself getting a peaceful night of rest for a change.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I woke up in Anakin's bed and instantly felt his lack of presence. I reached over to his side of the bed and felt a cold spot, signaling that he had been up for a while. He was always a morning person. I rolled over and thought about the events that took place last night. I feel so relaxed when I am in the embrace of Anakin, and I just want him to be here. I am so grateful that he really means it when he tells me that he loves me. I got up and pulled my boots on. I wandered over to the bridge and stood by my master as we entered the atmosphere of Coruscant.

 **Chapter 10**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

 _ **Two months later**_

Two months have past since our mission on Zygerria, and since Anakin and I have admitted our feelings for each other. And so far, things are only getting better. He and I have spent our time sparring together, studying together (yeah I know right), and spending time together. He has even taken me out a few nights and to walk around Coruscant and shop, and he's even taken me to dinner at various restaurants. I wish it could stay like this forever. I was laying on my bed with my headphones in, thinking about all of the great things that have happened, when the love of my life entered our dorm.

"Good morning my beautiful padawan." He greeted.

"Good morning my handsome master." I responded.

"Master Yoda has a mission for you and I, we are to locate a supposed droid base on Tatooine." He said, with a slight tremble when he said _tatooine._

"First Geonosis, now Tatooine? Master, why would there be a droid base on Tatooine?" I asked.

"Because." he started. "Who would suspect anything on that dusty rock?" He said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I replied.

"You and I are going to scout it out, then once it's located, we can call in rex and the boys for assault."

"Sounds good to me, lets get going." I said. But at that moment, my stomach decided to let out a loud growl and Anakin started laughing.

"Sounds to me like we need to make a stop at the mess hall first." He smirked.

We walked through the hollow halls of the temple until we reached the mess hall. The door hissed open, and I spotted a few of my friends in the 501st. I waved hello to them, then Anakin and I sat down with our food. I'm usually not a big eater, but I wolfed down my syrup-covered pancakes, while Anakin wasn't eating as much. I could tell something was wrong.

"It's about Tatooine isn't it?" I asked.

He shook his head yes.

"Don't worry about it Anakin, we will be in and out. I just don't understand why you hate your home planet so much." I said. Of course, I knew about what Obi-Wan had told me about. I also know that if I tell him that Obi-Wan told me, he would never forgive him for talking to me about something so personal.

He casually bit down on his burnt toast "Like I've said, I don't want to talk about it."

"Anakin, you know I just want to help." I put my hand on top of his. "I hate to see you so upset." I said honestly.

"You're right. I don't know why I am hiding this from you, I promise I will tell you about it, just not right now, and not here." He murmured.

Hey, I'll take that answer. He, I, and R2 boarded the twilight and set our coordinates for Tatooine. To my surprise, most of the journey was quiet. Anakin turned the back room of the the twilight into a small weight room, and he spent most of the time with dumbbells, rather than with me. I moseyed on over to the back door and peered my head into the back. His biceps were popping as he curled his dumbbells towards his chest, then back down. I examined every crevice of his body, and traced my eyes down his six pack. Don't blame me, who _wouldn't_ want to see a piece of that. He must have sensed my eager mind, because he glanced over towards me with a warm smile.

"Like what you see?" He asked

"Absolutely." I answered. "So when did you want to talk about you-know-what?"

That warm smile dissipated from his face.

"Just let me shower first." He mumbled.

He got up and walked over to the refresher, and I heard the shower faucet initiate. I walked back over to the cockpit and sat down in the pilot's seat. I continued to think long and hard about my master, when suddenly I felt a void in the force become filled.

" _Hey snips."_

I jumped up and ignited my emerald-green lightsaber.

" _Calm down, I sense you're uneasy. We have formed our inseverable bond. We will be allowed to talk to each other through our minds."_ Anakin spoke.

I retracted my lightsaber and sat back down.

" _So you can hear what i'm thinking right now?"_ I asked.

" _Yes. Don't worry, you can block your mind from me at any time. Most masters and padawans eventually reach this bond, but you and I have reached ours much quicker. It took Obi-Wan and I six years to achieve ours."_ He finished.

The door slid open and my master entered.

"Crazy right?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, it is." I grinned back.

That grin disappeared when a loud rumble filled the cockpit, and Anakin was thrown off of his feet. One of our engines had blown.

"Blast!" Anakin shouted.

He picked me up, sat down, and placed me down on his lap. He reached forwards and took the controls. We entered the arid atmosphere of Tatooine, and crashed down into the barren desert, once again. Honestly, he did a pretty good job of crashing the ship, as it wasn't damaged _too_ bad, and neither was I. He clutched me tighter.

"Are you ok?" He asked with panicked tone.

"As long as you are skyguy." I said nonchalantly.

We kicked open the doors and laid down on the hot, abrasive sand. We gathered what we could and began walking. Anakin ordered R2 to stay with the ship, like he always does.

"Believe it or not, we aren't far from where Master yoda said the base is."

"Well that's good to hear."

We started walking north as the two dual starred suns radiated down on us. We trekked on for what seemed like miles and miles of yellow sand, and my feet began to hurt. I looked over at Anakin and his posture and facial expressions remained the same. The endurance he possessed was unlike any I had ever seen. I tried to use our bond to read his mind, but he had me blocked. He promised me that he would tell me, and after all, we had been walking for an hour now in quietness, and I needed to say something, but I just didn't know how. I smiled to myself as I found out the perfect way. I snuck up behind him and leaped onto his back. His shoulders fell as I climbed on, then straightened up.

"Woah there." He said. His voice was dry.

"I know you don't want to talk it about, but will you for me?" I whispered as I nuzzled my head into his shoulder.

He let out a soft sigh and stared his blue eyes into the blazing suns ahead of us.

"Yeah, I will."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I hoped I would never have to come back to this dustball as long as I lived. This desert is merciless. It takes everything from you." He paused.

I looked ahead and grew tired from the gentle rocking that was produced when Anakin took each step.

"I was born to my mother, Shmi, 21 years ago on this god forsaken planet. My mother was a slave to Jabba the Hutt, I was born into that slavery as well. She was beaten, harassed, and taken advantage of on multiple occasions. To this day, I don't know who my father is, and I hope I never do, because only the force knows what I would do to him. Anyways, one day two jedi came into the town that I lived in and were looking for a hyperdrive for their damaged ship. One of the jedi, master Qui-Gon tested my midichlorian count and told me I was to come with them, that I had what it takes to become a jedi. I ended up winning a pod race when I was nine years old and was able to purchase my freedom; but not my mother's. On that day, I left with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to live my new life as a Jedi." He swallowed a big lump in his throat.

"Remember when I told you my visions don't lie?" He asked.

"Yeah, why do you say that?" I responded.

He gritted his teeth.

"Because a year before you became my padawan, I had a nightmare of my mother, who I had not seen in ten years, dying. I had this same reoccurring nightmare for weeks, and I decided it was time for them to end. I flew back to tatooine and asked around about a certain Shmi Skywalker, and I was told that she was taken by the sand people about two weeks ago. I set out on my speeder and was destined to find her. My instincts led me to the tusken raider village, and"

He ended there, tears, beginning to seep from his eyes.

"Then what?" I asked with my voice cracking. From what I was hearing, I feared the worst.

"I found her in one of the tents nailed to a post. I unhooked her and held her in my arms as I had my last conversation with her. She told me how much she loved me, then died in my arms." He choked out.

He was sobbing now, with his shoulders rising and falling with the flexing of his diaphragm. I started crying myself, and hugged him tightly.

"I was so afraid that I was going to lose you, just as I had lost my mother." He moaned.

I hugged him even tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere Anakin."

He pulled me over his head and now carrying me in the front. I buried my head into his chest.

"What did you do after that." I asked.

"Please Ahsoka, don't ask me that. If you really love me, then don't ask me that." he pleaded.

"It's okay, I understand. You don't have to tell me anymore. I'm so sorry for what you have gone through, but doesn't it feel a little better to have gotten this off of your chest?"

He shook his head yes. I leaned up and passionately pressed my lips against his. I lowered my head back down and thought about the last piece of the puzzle that Anakin wasn't telling me until my eyes had drifted shut and sleep overwhelmed me.

 **Chapter 11**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I'm going to be honest, after walking through hell for a few hours while holding the weight of another person in my grasp, I was fatigued to say the least. I sat up against a rock on the edge of a fairly elevated cliff, and produced a canteen from my backpack. The bottom of the canteen was pointed towards the sky as the liquid drained into my mouth, regenerating my dried skin. I lowered the canteen and rest my head back against the rock. Ahsoka stirred below me and grabbed the canteen, before finishing it off herself.

"You seem like you had a nice nap." I grumbled.

"Yeah, I did." She giggled. "Where are we?"

I produced my hologram and clicked the fourth button.

"Well snips, according to the map, it should be… right behind us." My voice trailed off as I peered around the rock. Sure enough, stood a giant metal factory with smoke emitting from the top. How did I not _see_ that?

"Time to call in the big guns." I said. "Rex, you read me?"

"Copy general, I hear you." answered rex through his com.

"We have located the base, prepare for ground assault." I commanded.

"Right away sir, stand by."

I was thrown back against the rock by the force of Ahsoka tackling me and squeezing the life out of me.

"Thank you for opening up to me. I love you." She said, while pressed up against me.

"There's no one I trust more, I love you too snips." I replied.

"Take me." She demanded.

"What?" I said, slightly pushing her away.

"Come on Anakin, let's do it, I can't stop thinking about it." She pleaded.

"Ahsoka this is hardly the time or place. And I told you that when the time is right, we will. Besides, Rex will be here any second now." I answered.

"Fine." she said, turning away from me.

I let out a sigh as the roaring of engines entered my eardrums. Gunships landed in front of us, and Ahsoka and I hopped in.

"Rex, tell your men to make a distraction at the front entrance. Hold the droids there. Ahsoka and I will sneak to the back and blow the main reactor. Simple as that." I instructed.

Rex went off to tell his men, and the gunship lifted from the dusty ground. We flew high above the factory towards the back. I looked down; the complex was massive. I wasn't so sure anymore that the charges we had would do. We hovered over our drop site.

"Ready snips?" I asked.

"Hmph." She looked away and jumped out.

 _Teenagers_ , I thought, and then followed her. We landed back onto the dirty sand and promptly took cover behind some rocks. Once we heard big explosions, that was our queue that Rex had engaged the enemy. We bound for the door and broke through the old fashion way. We caught some battle droids by surprise and had to take care of them, but the resistance wasn't as little as I anticipated. We were met by a few more squadrons, and even a couple rolleys. After destroying the last of them, Ahsoka and I sheathed our sabers. We roamed the halls of the modern facility until we reached our destination.

"Come on, let's get these charges set." I ordered.

Ahsoka nodded in approval and started placing charges all across the room. After we had finished our job, I commed Rex and told him to get ready. I swooped up my backpack and started for the door, like I used to back when I took classes at the temple, when Ahsoka jolted in front of me and blocked the door. I looked at her with a blank stare.

"No one is here now." She said with puppy eyes.

"Ahsoka, were not ready yet!" I exclaimed.

"You keep saying that, but I don't think "we" is the right word to say I think that you think that i'm not ready." She finished.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think. You are sixteen years old."

"Oh, so now i'm too young? Here we go again, just like when I first met you. "Your too young snips", or "come on youngling." I am not too young and I can prove it!" She whined.

"Save your breath, we will discuss this on the ship, we only have seven minutes to get out of here." I ended.

She crossed her arms and pouted as we exited the reactor room. We started walking down the hall and I felt like I should've said something, but I didn't want to. I tried contacting her through our bond. No success, she had me blocked. I shot her a glance and she looked in the opposite direction. Then a large battalion of droids blew a hole in the ceiling in front of us, and started pouring into the hallway. Ahsoka and I ignited our blades and started deflecting shots.

"Ahsoka, you take left flank and I'll push right!" I yelled.

"I don't know master, are you sure I am old enough for that?" She asked.

I turned around with a dumb look on my face until I realized that she was mocking me. I was about to say something, when a red laser bolt pierced my right shoulder, causing me to slump back a bit. I grimaced; it hurt like hell.

"ANI!" Ahsoka shrieked.

She wasn't the only one to shriek. I mentally shrieked, as no one had called me that since… my mother. I looked up in shock to see Ahsoka jump into the air and slam her lightsaber into the ground, causing a massive force wave to emit, disabling all of the droids. I was speechless. She ran over to me and slid to a stop.

"Anakin I'm so sorry, that was so my fault, I was being a little brat and I ended up getting you hurt." A single tear ran down her face and she hugged me tightly.

"Snips it's fine, you were able to destroy all of the those droids in a matter of seconds! Do you know how cool that looked?" I asked, forcing a smile on my face.

She smiled back and there was happiness in her eyes. My comlink beeped and I looked down to see that we had 60 seconds left.

"RUN!" I yelled as I forced myself to my feet, still managing to run at a decent speed. We traversed the hallways, rounded corners, and managed to avoid tripping on any battle droid parts, until we reached the back entrance and leapt onto the gunship, as the building behind us burst into flames. We turned and looked at each other, then burst into laughter. She was definitely the one for me.

 **Chapter 12**

POV: Darth Sidious

What does it feel like to have the power of the galaxy at your fingertips? Certainly promising, that I know for sure. Yet there is still one piece of the puzzle missing; and that is Skywalker. He was destined to fall in love with the senator, and it was my master plan to make him my apprentice, but it seems as if there has been a miscalculation. He will still be my apprentice, but I will have to take advantage of his weakness, and I believe I understand what that weakness is...

POV: Ahsoka Tano

As we docked into the hangar on the Resolute, I smiled to myself as I replayed the events that happened on tatooine. Anakin told me about his past (mostly), we completed our mission, and I unleashed a force attack I did not know I had in me. Even though there is a part of me that is still mad at Anakin, I got him hurt and I feel terrible. I replayed the event in my head, realizing that I had called him "ani". It just felt so natural, but I could sense a fear in him when I said it; I'm not quite sure what to think of it. He and I exited the ship and made our way to the medical wing to get his shoulder checked out. He had grasped it with his opposing hand to keep pressure on it, and walked a little funny. We entered and was greeted by the medical droid. He sat down on the bed and was given painkillers and unwillingly had bacta cloth wrapped around his shoulder. He has always been stubborn, and hates to accept help when it is offered.

"Come on Anakin, just let the droid do his job." I said

"I told you it's not that bad. Come on, let's go get some burgers, I'm starved.

We walked down the halls of the cruiser towards the mess hall. It was hard not be affectionate around Anakin, and I could sense he was having that trouble too. He snuck his hand against mine and held it in his grasp. A puzzled look came on my face but on the inside, I was smiling.

" _Anakin what are you doing? We aren't really in private here!"_ I asked through our bond, as clones were around.

" _What? I'm not allowed to show affection for my girlfriend?"_ He responded.

That sounded so weird; _girlfriend._ It's got a nice ring to it. I smiled as I looked up to him, and squeezed his hand back. We got our food and sat down in the same back corner of the mess hall, onboard the _Resolute_. Anakin was the first to speak.

"Now I know you are still mad at me about the whole "too young" thing, but I do believe you are among the maturest of your age at the temple, and tha-" He said as I cut him off.

"What did you do after your mother died?" I asked as I became emotional. "You clearly loved her, how could you forgive the sand people?"

He set his drink down and looked deep in thought at the plate in front of him.

"I didn't" He said. I gave him a confused look. Then, he started forming tears and his voice was weakened. "I slaughtered them. Like animals, all of them." He choked out. "I tasted only vengeance after I killed so many. There were no survivors. Men, women, or children." His voice cracked out. He had his face in his hands.

I was shocked at the words I heard. In the past, Anakin had become angry, but I could never picture this.

"You acted out of anger Ani, I understand why you did it. She really meant a lot to you" I slipped out. He visibly jerked.

"That is what she called me." He whispered

I gasped. "Master I am so sorry, I had no idea." I reached out for his hands across the table.

"It's okay. Like you said, you had no idea. Come on, let's get back to the room, I'm exhausted." He finished.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

 **Warning: If you are a little bitch and hate reading detailed sex scenes, stop here.**

Ahsoka and I entered our room after the enduring mission we had just completed, and I was gassed. I walked into the refresher and turned on the shower. I didn't even take my socks off because I didn't have the energy to life my legs up to. I pretty much fell into the shower as the warm steam caressed my body. I laid on the warm tile, drifting in and out of sleep until I decided that I should sleep on my bed, and not on the shower floor. I got up, toweled off, and pecked Ahsoka's lips with mine before collapsing the on the bed. Five minutes later, Ahsoka emerged from the refresher and crawled onto my back, wrapping her arms around my chest and resting her head between my shoulder blades.

Once again, it was dark. The steel chained shackles cut deep into my wrists and my back ached from laying on the jagged damp floor. My vision was blurry, but I was able to make out an old figure standing ahead of me in black robes with a hood covering most of his face. Next to him, stood Ahsoka. But it wasn't her. Her skin had dark markings all over, yet she was paler. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes had turned into an animal yellow, and her voice was monotone.

" _Ahsoka!"_ I yelled out

" _This is the one that you said I was apprenticed to? Impossible, he is way too weak for me"_ She snarled at the dark hooded figure.

" _Yes young one. Now it is time for you to seek revenge. Kill him."_ The hooded man answered. I could only assume this is the sith lord.

" _Ahsoka, what are you doing? He has done something to you, snap out of it, this isn't you Ahsoka!"_ I pleaded with her.

She started snickering. _"Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have!"_ She emitted her lightsaber; but it wasn't the emerald green I knew. It was a crimson red. _"And now, the student will kill the master!"_ She sprang forward, lightsaber poised in the air.

I woke up in the same position, with Ahsoka still on my back; however I did not jerk up, or scream out. I just shot my eyes open and was soothed by her touch. It was like if she was around me, there wasn't a worry in the world. She must have noticed my loud aura though, as her eyelashes twinked as her eyes fluttered open.

"What is it? What happened?" She asked groggily.

"I feel that the sith lord is plotting against you and I specifically." I answered with a slight tremble.

I flipped over onto my back and rested her against my stomach. I pulled her head close to me and covered her back with my arms.

"You know I don't know how you do it. It seems that every time I am worried or bothered by something, you seem to always to be able to make me comfortable." I said.

She leaned up and we shared we some kisses.

"Same thing goes for me skyguy. I guess that just proves how much we really love each other." She said.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

"No, what?" she asked, sounding a bit confused.

"I think we're ready." I said, with that smirk turning into an ear-to-ear grin.

Her face went from confusion to excitement in the blink of an eye and she jumped forward at me and we began to make out.

"Thank- you. So much- for trusting- me." She made out in-between kisses.

I stood up and sat her down on the bed.

"I'm willing to do this now, but I am going to ask you one last time. Are you ready for this?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

She shook her head yes rapidly. "Yes Anakin."

"Okay. If you need me to stop, or you feel uncomfortable, tell me." I said.

"I'm always comfortable with you skyguy." She leaned forward and we continued where we left off.

The experience was like nothing I had felt before. Sure, at one point I had feelings for Senator Amidala, but nothing like this. I had never loved Padme as much as I did Ahsoka, and she never loved me as much as Ahsoka does. After expressing our love for a few minutes, we started to rip each others clothes off. I pulled off her boots, tights, and dropped her skirt and hoisted off her tube top. My eyes widened at the sight. _Damn!_ I thought, a little too loud.

"You like what you see?" She asked teasingly.

"Damn right I do. Your turn". I said.

She tore off my tunic and unbuckled my belt, allowing my pants to drop to the ground, revealing a rather large bulge coming from my undergarments. A smile crept on her face as she pulled them down, then she gasped out loud.

"It's so fucking big." She gasped out.

"Yeah, I get that alot." I laughed back. She shot me a "oh please" look.

She grasped my erect nine incher and started stroking it, which made me go crazy. She was now stood up and we locked our lips again. She had one arm crooked around my neck, and the other one still rubbing me. I broke the kiss and pushed her back onto the bed, and inserted a single finger inside of her. She squealed as I pushed it it in, then back out in rapid succession. I could tell she was loving it. I decided to spice things up a little bit. I added an extra finger; then another. Her face was twisting with excitement, and forming every facial contortion possible. I pulled my fingers out and looked her dead in the eye, then stuck my fingers in my mouth.

"You taste excellent my padawan." I whispered

"Oh Anakin, keep going." She pleaded.

I decided to take things up another notch. I got on my knees and positioned my head at her entrance, then plunged my tongue into her tight pussy. She flexed and tightened up, and begged for more. I licked her walls clean until I felt them tighten, and I knew she was close. I kept going until the last moment, then exited her entrance, and watched her shoot all over my chest.

"Oh my force, Anakin that felt so good." she said, dragging out the word "so".

I grabbed her breasts and started rubbing them slowly. "My turn" I said devilishly.

I flipped her around and bent her over the bed. I grabbed my cock and slapped it on her ass cheek three times; it's impolite not to knock. I inserted my tip into her labia, and she moaned loudly.

"Anakin, it's so big." She moaned

"It's okay, just tell me when to stop and i'll stop… hopefully." I grunted

I pushed a few more inches in her, and saw her face clench. I hope I wasn't hurting her, but hey, she was the one who asked for this. I kept thrusting myself in and out, increasing my pace, until the sound of clapping was produced by my abdomen slamming against her ass. She kept yelling my name over and over again; looks like she was a screamer also. I kept pounding away, until I felt myself get close, and I also felt her walls tightening again; she was close. I pulled out and flipped her on her back, so we were looking eye to eye as I re-entered her.

"Don't stop skyguy, this is amazing." She pleaded

"To you, it's skyguy in the streets, daddy in the sheets." I commanded her.

She moaned in pleasure at what I had to say. I kept bursting in and out, forcing myself to aim upwards so I would hit her G-spot. I pumped one last time, and then I released my seed deep inside her, just as she relaxed and exploded as well; then we collapsed in each others arms. I pulled her against me and laid back.

"Anakin, that was the best thing that has ever happened to me." she beautifully gasped.

"You weren't too bad yourself. Are you sure this was your first time?" I smiled.

"As sure as i'll ever be." She smiled back

I flipped her over on her stomach and we continued to make out, until we were all out of breath.

"I love you." she panted

"I love you more" I assured.

"Not possible" She finished as she got up.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Care to join me?" She said seductively with a single finger resting on her bottom lip.

"The day I say no to that is the day I die," I ascertained.

She giggled and took my hand and led me into the refresher, where we repeated the events that had just occurred.

 **Chapter 13**

POV: 3rd Person

"Clouded, the future of Padawan Tano has become." Master Yoda announced to the council.

"I sense it too." Master Plo concurred.

"The only other jedi whos mind is clouded is her Master." Master Mundi spoke up.

"Believe I do, a darker hand is involved." Master Yoda said slowly with his eyes closed.

Master Windu sat in his council chair with his eyes fixated the empty chair next to him, deep in hatred thought. Master Kenobi was on an assignment at the moment.

"Do you believe it is the separatists?" asked Mundi.

"Uncertain, it is. But believe I do, that more than a Padawan-Master relationship is in motion between Young Ahsoka and Master Skywalker, there is."

Windu frowned harder.

"What do you propose to do?" asked master Mundi.

"Careful, we need to be. Talk to Skywalker alone, I will." Yoda regarded.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

The next morning I was awoken to the soft chirping outside of my dorm window. Dark gray clouds filled the overcast morning sky, and a light rain drizzle had started, but most importantly; no nightmare. I looked down to see Ahsoka still asleep. I stretched and slowly moved her off of me, trying not to wake her; then I quickly slipped a pillow in the place that I had arose from so she fell softly back onto it. The soft purring continued, signaling she was still asleep, and I let out a _phew._ I entered the refresher to shower and scrub my teeth, then slowly put on my jedi attire. I exited and found ahsoka stretching out, then our eyes locked.

"Good morning handsome." She spoke

"Mornin' beautiful." I responded

"I love you. I'm just worried of what will happen if the council found out. We would be either expelled, or forbidden to see each other." She said sadly.

"I won't let that happen. And if it does happen, hell with them, we'll go live somewhere together, because I'm never leaving you." I assured her.

"Come on, let's go spar. Let's see if your skills with a lightsaber can match your skills in the bed." I said with a smile.

She smiled back, grabbed her saber, and followed me out of the room and into the training facility. We stood on either sides of the battlegrounds and ignited our swords. She charged at me, and I charged at her. Our azure and emerald colored blades clashed in the air and we exchanged blocks and parries, blow after blow, in a rhythmic sequence, both panting hard. We continued our dance until our sabers clashed once more; I tried to push her back, and she tried to push me back. We held our cross formation, both struggling to overwhelm the other, when I stuck my head over the blades and attacked her lips with mine. The satisfying sheathing noise of our blades filled the air and we stood together intertwined for a few seconds, until she pulled away.

"Not fair, I was totally going to win." She pouted.

I laughed aloud and pulled her into my embrace, andl we started walking towards the mess hall for breakfast. We continued to talk about how much we hate Dooku, what our next mission would be, and things like that, when we were greeted by Master Yoda in the halls.

"Good morning Master Yoda." We both said in Unison.

"Padawan Tano, Master Skywalker." He greeted back.

"Talk to you alone, I need to, Skywalker." He said with a contempt look on his face.

I shot my head at Ahsoka and her eyes were wide open, with her blue iris shining in the light. I looked back at Yoda and nodded my head, then walked with him down the hall, leaving Ahsoka standing in worry.

"What is it you want to talk about with me." I said trying to sound confident, as if I had nothing to hide.

"Clouded, the mind of your apprentice has become." Yoda told me.

"Believe I do, that it is because of more than a Padawan-Master bond. However, sense a darker hand in this, I do." He finished.

I held back my gasp, and my heart began to beat a million times per second. Beads of sweat started to pop up on my forehead, and my face began to turn bright red. I knew I had to change the subject.

"What do you mean darker hand?" I asked.

"Honest with me, you need to be. Tell the truth, you must." He pleaded.

So much for changing the subject. But there was no way I was going to tell him the truth.

"No Master Yoda, there is nothing more than a padawan-master relationship between Ahsoka and I. Although I have began to train with her more, and her skills and improving exponentially." I added.

Master Yoda rested more of his weight onto his wooden cane and was deep in thought.

"See, I do. However, believe I do, that the sith intend to use your relationship for the worst." He said.

My eyes shot open and I gave some over exaggerated facial expressions, and Yoda looked at me, nonverbally telling me to continue.

"I have had nightmares of this happening. Although it's not Dooku, it's the other sith lord. He is an older man, human I think, and he's got an old cackling voice." I gasped out.

"Understand I do. Careful, you and your padawan need to be. Make good choices, you must."

"Yes master Yoda." I said.

He turned and walked away from me, hobbling with his wooden crutch. I breathed a sigh of relief, and turned my back to go get Ahsoka. I turned the corner and saw her sitting in the same spot. She noticed my presence, then turned to see me. She got up and ran at me, then skidded to a stop.

"What did he say?" She panicked.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, I think he knows." I said with a tremble.

She looked up to me in tears.

"Hey hey hey" I said in a soothing tone while rubbing her montrals, "He didn't tell me we need to stop. As a matter of fact, he didn't really seem to care." Her sobbing slowed.

"But he did mention that he thinks the sith lord is plotting against us specifically." I added.

She looked up at me.

"That's crazy, you both envisioned the same thing? What did you tell him? She asked.

"I told him that I shared similar feelings, then he told me to be careful and make good choices." I finished.

We entered the mess hall and ate breakfast, talking about our future through our bond. My comlink went off, and I answered it to hear Obi-Wan's voice.

"Anakin, the council has chosen to give you and Ahsoka a week off, they are taking notice of your hard work and are granting you free time." He said happily.

That was great news.

"Thanks for the good news Obi-Wan. Tell me about your mission on Felucia when you get back. I'll see you soon." I finished as I ended the transmission.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I was happy with the council's decision to grant Anakin and I a week off, but I can't help but be suspicious. As soon as Master Yoda finds out about us, (at least we think) it just so happens they give us a week off. Anyways, we are now on our fifth day of our week off, and I would say it's been spent well. Between researching, sparring, teaching younglings, and spending time with Anakin I would say that it has also been productive. Anakin even took me to an amusement park for the first time and those things are awesome. However, when I woke up this morning, I immediately had to run to the toilet and throw up the food I had eaten the night before. Anakin was out doing something, so he doesn't know yet. I hope I'm not getting sick. Just then, he entered our room carrying a fat pizza and a couple of beverages.

"Friend or foe?" I said playfully. He set the food down.

"FOE!" He yelled as he jumped onto the bed, next to me.

He continued to poke at my sides and my rear lek, causing me to explode in laughter.

"Sto-, stop! Ana- stop!" I muffled between each laugh.

He finally managed to stop and levitated the food and drinks over to us. We started feasting on the pizza when we cracked open a bottle that said _Coruscant Zero_ , then he handed me a root beer. We started talking about other jedi, who we liked and who we hated. I couldn't help but laugh when Master Windu's name was brought up.

"Anakin, what's a _Coruscant Zero_?" I asked

He formed a slight frown and said:

"They're drinks… you know, alcoholic ones?" He told me.

"You drink?" I asked, confused.

"You shouldn't be surprised, but yeah, I do. Pretty much every adult does, but most jedi don't. I'm pretty sure Obi-Wan and I are among the only jedi that do." He answered.

"Oh." I mumbled. I looked down and picked at my food for a few seconds.

"Can I tr-" I started, before being interrupted.

"Absolutely not." He answered before I even asked.

I frowned and complained.

"Why not? You are drinking, why can't I?"

"You're gonna hate this answer, but you're too young. Alcohol can mess up your brain at that age." He said, with an overprotective tone.

"That's not fair, you say I'm too young for everything." I combated.

"I hate saying it, but you kind of are." He finished.

Before I could say anything else, I ran to the refresher and unloaded my pizza into the toilet. Anakin flashed to my side, and pulled my lekku back so they wouldn't be in the way.

"I'm right here." He assured me with a warm hand on my back.

I finished, then leaned against the wall.

"Didn't sit well with you, huh?" He asked.

"I don't think so master, I threw up this morning as well." I said

"Hmm. Maybe you should head down to the med bay, I'm sure the doctor droid can tell you what the problem is." He recommended.

His comlink went off, and he had to turn in a report to the council.

"You head to the med bay, I'll meet you there in twenty minutes." He said.

I nodded my head in approval, then strolled out of our room and down the temple halls, arms crossed, until I reached the infirmary. I walked in and sat down on one of the beds.

"What brings you here today Miss Tano?" Asked the droid.

"I have been experiencing vomiting all day long, and I want to make sure that I am not sick." I answered.

"Well I am glad you choose to stop by. I will run a test." He responded.

He ran a big machine over me, and processed the results. I hope I wasn't getting the flu, a bad fever, or even worse, the blue shadow virus. I remember what hell it was like to experience the blue shadow virus, like I did back on Naboo. But when he came back with the results, I was more surprised that ever.

"What's the word doc? Flu?" I asked impatiently.

"You do not seem to be ill Miss Tano." The droid said in a monotonous, deep voice.

"It would appear that another living organism is growing inside of you. Miss Tano, you are one week pregnant."


End file.
